Sleepless
by AaleXxXandrA
Summary: Sora hasn't been able to sleep for the past few weeks. Tai as his best friend tries his best to help her. One-Shot. Taiora. This story is not new, its old. Reposting since FF deleted it.


**Author's Note:** So this story is based on an idea I had because of a dream of mine while I was walking along the beach and thinking of my boyfriend. So basically I dedicate this story to him and I just want him to know that I love him very much so.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sleepless**

Sora sighed as she watched the bright night starts. She leaned her chin in her palm that rested in the balcony wall and looked at the moon. It was a late fall night and the air was really getting chili not to mention that she only was wearing really short shorts and a tank top. She sighed again and shivered slightly as a really cold wind caress her slim body. She looked down at the city lights shinning in the night and then back at the moon and the stars that were being covered by an approaching storm. She frowned and looked back inside to where she was supposed to be, with her guest that was sleeping on her bedroom floor in his sleeping bag peacefully; or more like with his arms all over the place his legs wide opened and his pillow lying in his hand while he was snoring.

She giggled softly and looked back at the stars sighing once again. _'I wonder how it like is to kiss him.'_ She thought looking back at her friend and her eyes resting on his gentle lips that were partly opened letting some air out and in. she shock that thought off and blushed furiously looking down at the city and hiding her face in her hair. _'Good thing my hair is longer now.'_ She thought caressing her now middle back layer hair. She touched her neck for a few seconds as a pain crossed her throat making her cough silent and painfully. She cleared her throat and whished for the pain to go away but it didn't really help much. She sighed for the third time since she had waked up. She looked back at her alarm clock in her nightstand. 2:34 am it read. She turned her head back to the black scenario.

_'I wish dad was here.'_ She thought thinking back at her dad that was in another business trip far away from the country. She couldn't complain much since it was her dad's job that got her living in a huge pent house in the highest part of the city. _'Living like a princess.'_ Sora thought. _'But I wouldn't mind to live in a room while he was still here with me.'_ She frowned and wrapped her arms around herself, not because she was cold but because she was getting really lonely and she suddenly felt needed of a hug.

Sora was really grateful that she had so great friends that offered her to stay with her while her dad was gone. She still could hear Mimi's screams of joy when Sora had accepted staying at her house for a few nights. Sora sweat dropped at the thought of her and Mimi playing Truth or Dare and making her confess one of her most deep secrets that she didn't even tell Tai.

Suddenly pair of warm and strong arms wrapped around her cold figure making Sora jump back a little. Then soft lips tenderly kissed her head making her blush deeply but smile at the thought.

"You know, with this weather, your cloth and you standing here at…" he looked back at her night stand watch. "2:56 in the morning is no surprise that your voice is still missing." He smiled down at her.

Sora frowned at his remark and stuck her tongue out at him turning her back to his bare chest and leaning in. He was right, she had been voiceless _(is that a world?)_ for the last four days and she wasn't really making an effort to get it back; sleeping in really little cloth, summer like, "screaming" at little things like spiders and standing in the rain or this time, the cold fall weather.

Tai unwrapped his arms from her waist and took the nearest blanket near them wrapping it instead around her shoulders and pulling her hair up in a messy bun kissing her forehead again and running inside the house. Sora was left stunned by this, forcing her to look back at him and study his every move and he walked toward the kitchen and turned on the stove. Sora smiled brightly at this and looked back at the city lights, wrapping the blanket tighter to her body.

Tai looked up from the stove to where Sora was and found himself surprised when he didn't find her there.

"Wha-" he found himself say but relaxed when he saw her sitting on the couch in front of her T.V. He sighed relieved and pour the hot chocolate in two cups taking them to the living room.

"Here, nice fresh hot chocolate." Tai smiled at Sora and sat down besides her, taking a sip from his drink, not realizing that it was till too hot and burning his tongue. "Ah ah ah ah ah." Tai said painfully as he ventilated his tongue.

Sora giggled silently watching him. Tai looked back at her and frowned painfully. "You know Sora is really mean of you that I'm here in so much pain and you are just laughing your ass off about it." He said looking at her.

Sora looked at him and stuck her tongue at him playfully taking her cup and a sip carefully as not to burn her tongue like Tai just did. She looked over the window behind the big T.V. and kept watching the city lights feeling Tai's gaze over her. She blushed slightly and looked over to Tai.

Tai watched as Sora took her cup and pressed it carefully against her lips as not to burn her tongue like he did. Tai smiled brightly watching her soft looks and watched as she looked over the T.V. through the window to something that had caught her eye. She looked so beautiful even in the dark room and the slim light of the lights of the city. He had been the one that offered him self to sleep over while her dad was in business trip away from the country for a few days. Everyone had been so nice to let her stay over at everyone's house, but for the last week and a half Sora had been feeling dizy and her voice had been hoarse and weak. He had worried about her so much and practically carried her to the doctor's office while Sora screamed and kicked over his shoulder.

Dr. Adams had checked her up, smiling comfortably at Tai making him blush and reassured him that it was nothing.

"Don't worry Tai, Sora is going to be just fine as long a she doesn't talk much and stops screaming like she did when you got here." Dr. Adams said putting her fist on her hips looking over at Sora.

Sora smiled innocently and then looked down at the floor saying a weak "Yes ma'am."

Tai looked over at the pretty Doctor really concerned about his friend. "But, do you know how difficult it is to keep her quiet?" he said worriedly. "And what if it becomes more serious?"

"In that case," she said opening Sora's mouth and making her say 'AH' checking on her tonsils. "You come back here and I'll prepare you a surgery. Your tonsils aren't that infected Sora, but if you continue screaming like you did you will lose your voice and we'll have to make a surgery to take out your tonsils."

Sora looked at her scared. "But-t I can-n't do that…" Sora said weakly coughing.

"Sora don't talk, the less you force your tonsils the better. Now, here are some things you can try for your throat pain, if it gets worse just give me a call and I'll send you some drugs; but for now try this home medicines." She said writing something on a paper. "I'm going to call your dad and tell him-"

"No!" Sora yelled at her. She blushed and apologized after watching the Doctor's face. "I'm sorry, but my dad is really busy and stressed and I don't want to be the reason he cancels his trip. I promise I'll stop talking and I'll do anything you want, just please don't call him unless is something really serious."

Dr. Adams looked at her and smiled softly knowing how much Sora loved her dad and hated see him worried. "Ok, but if in the end you have to get the surgery I'm going to call him." She said in a motherly type obviously worried about her.

Since her mother died when she was really young, Dr. Adams had been like a mother to her.

Sora waved a hand over his face. Tai shock his head and looked at her. Sora looked at him weirdly, like he had three extra heads or something.

"Sorry I dazed off," he said taking her empty cup and taking it to the kitchen sink. He looked over his shoulder over to the kitchen clock. 3:13 it read. He sighed and looked over to Sora. They had tried everything Dr. Adams said but still Sora's voice went missing. He had spoken to Dr. Adams without Sora knowing a few days ago and she said that it was better for her to take Sora's tonsils off before it became a big infection and affect her voice permanently. Tai had called Sora's dad yesterday.

"So Dr. Adams said that is better to take Sora's tonsils off before it becomes permanent the damage." Tai spoke worriedly over the phone.

"Well is better for her to take the surgery, but tell me Tai have you told Sora this?" Sora's dad had asked over the phone.

Tai thought back at it. "No sir." He said quietly knowing too well how scared Sora was about surgery, ever since her mother's.

Sora dad sighed over the phone. "You have to tell her. I would but she won't listen to me, she doesn't listen to me at all." He smiled at the thought. "But instead she does listen to you."

"But I-"

"No it's ok Tai I trust that you'll convince Sora to take the surgery I won't make it the day of the surgery but I'll be there a day or two after. I want you to be there for her all the time, take her hand if she needs to. Stay over and sleep in my bed if you want; just don't leave her alone. She's just scared but I'm sure you'll do a good job taking care of her." Tai was speechless about this. "She loves you boy, I can see it in her eyes and I know you love her to and will protect her no matter what. I trust you Tai. Listen I have to leave for a meeting now, but I'll call and check up on Sora as soon as I can. Take care Tai and give Sora a kiss and a hug for me. Bye."

"Bye…" Tai said hanging up the phone.

Sora got up from the couch and walked over to the window. Suddenly she felt the same pair of arms over her body like it had been like just a few moments ago.

"Everything is going to be ok; you don't have to worry about it. I'll be there for you." Tai whispered in her ear.

Sora blushed and was surprise that even if they weren't dating they even acted like a couple. She looked back at him searching for his eyes and noticing how close their faces were. Tai looked in her eyes squeezing her comfortably and kissing her forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright I promise." He smiled at her.

Sora watched him surprise how could he be so sure about things? So careless? She was jealous of him. Sora smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek but because he smiled unexpectedly she end up kissing the edge of his lips. Sora blushed madly looking down at her floor.

Tai was surprise about this, feeling her sweet intoxicating lips against his and blushing furiously, looking at her as she turned her gaze to the floor.

_'…she loves you boy, I can see it in her eyes…'_ Tai then remembered what Sora's dad had told him over the phone. Was it true? Did she really love him? His heart started to race rapidly on his chest. He wasn't sure now. Why did she kiss him in the first place? Did she really love him like her dad had said? Or was it an accident. One thing was sure; he was dying to taste her lips once again.

Sora on the other hand was thinking about how clumsy she had been to kiss him. 'Stupid, stupid, now he'll be all scared and leave or worse he'll get all weird and our relation will be ruined!' Sora thought. She tried to let break free of his arms and start searching for the white little board she had been using to communicate with people, but instead she felt Tai's lips against hers.

Sora wide eyed looked over him and felt his hand squeezing her own tightly and pulling her to him. She was amazed and was blushing furiously but soon relaxed and started kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her height. They lasted a few minutes before they parted away softly with a soft and sensual sound for air. Tai looked at her in the eye and cupped her face in his hand smiling and her blushing face.

"Everything is going to be fine, you are going to get your voice back Sora, I promise." He kissed her again. "I love you Sora."

Sora kissed his hands. "I love you too Tai." She said weakly kissing him back.

Both of them parted away quickly and looked at each other.

"Your voice…is back." Tai smiled and twirled her around happily.

"I guess. I think it was your kiss that brought it back." Sora winked.

"I guess I'm the best." Tai said putting her down gently and taping his chest putting his fist in his hips and posing like only superman would.

Sora laughed and kissed him. "You are." She said kissing him again.

Tai smiled and pulled her into a hug feeling how Sora's body started to relax dramatically. He looked down at her and watched how sleep was taking her body over for the first time in a few weeks. He smiled and carried her to her bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I think the end was a little rushed, but I really hope you liked it.  
**Mood:** Reading


End file.
